1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an intake air plenum for an automobile's internal combustion engine for providing increased air flow to the intake manifold of an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intake air plenum apparatus and method for providing an improved interior design that optimizes air flow through the plenum by utilizing an interior surface free from restrictions and sharp turns.
2. Background of the Invention
An intake air plenum is generally known in the field of automotive engine design as a chamber located between the throttle body and the lower manifold of an intake manifold that is used to distribute the intake charge evenly to the combustion chamber. Conventional and factory-installed intake air plenums generally include a sharp ninety (90) degree turn between the inlet air flange and the outlet air flange, so that air through the plenum is forced into a sharp turn that decreases air flow.
Automobile owners desiring to increase the horsepower of their engines may replace the conventional factory-installed plenum with the present invention, which overcomes the air-flow problems of the conventional plenum by providing a design optimized for maximum air flow to the engine.